Classic Mode
Classic Mode is the mode where you and other players fight bloons as they try to kill you. The bloons will spawn in various spawn points and will attack monkeys. You must use your attacks to pop the increasingly powerful bloons to your ability. Each round will have three minutes to pop a certain amount of bloons. When the required goal is met, the round is completed and the next round will begin. There will be a three second intermission between rounds and a certain amount of money will be rewarded once a round is beaten to everyone participating. If you get killed or didn't participate, you do not get the money. If the amount of bloons required to pop is not met or if everyone gets killed, it is game over. When it is game over, everyone will be gone, back to homeland. Bloon attacks Sometimes there are random attacks and other times there are bloon formations. Level 1-Red, blue and green. Level 2-Red, blue and yellow. Level 3-Red, blue, green and yellow. Level 4-Red, blue, green and pink. Level 5-Reds, blues, greens, yellows and pinks. Level 6-(Speed Rush) Yellows and pinks. Level 7-(Cluster Rush) Yellows. Level 8-Blacks, whites and oranges. Level 9-Blues, yellows, pinks, blacks, whites, oranges and glasses. Level 10-Zebras, tigers and snow leopards. Level 11-(Regrow bloons throughout) Yellows. Level 12-(Regrows) Reds, blues, green, pink, blacks, whites and oranges. Level 13-Leads. Level 14-Ice bloons, whites, zebras and snow leopards. Level 15-Hybrids and energy bloons. Level 16-(Camo bloons throughout) Reds, blues, greens and yellows. Level 17-Lava Bloons, oranges, zebras and snow leopards. Level 18-(Tank Rush) Leads, Golds, a few shield bloons and a few TNTs. Level 19-(Camo Bloons) Rainbows and pinks. Level 20-Energy bloons, Shadows, Electric Bloons, whites, blacks, oranges, hybrids, rainbows. Level 21-Ceramics. Level 22-Electrics, Cloners, TNTs and disco bloons. Level 23-Stones. Level 24-Dubstep bloons, energy bloons and purples. Level 25-Diamonds. Level 26-(Speed Rush) Dubstep bloons, purple bloons and TNTs. Level 27-Obsidians. Level 28-(Regrows) Rainbows, Shield bloons, Shadow bloons and Ice bloons. Level 29-(Fortified bloons) Leads, Shields, Cloners, Obsidians. Level 30-MOABs. Level 31-(Regrow Rush) Rainbows, Zebras, Shadow bloons. Level 32-(Camo bloons) Purples, TNTs, Lava bloons, ceramics, rainbows, whites and Glasses. Level 33-(Round Ramp) all the way to the MOABs. Level 34-Tightly packed greens with purples, blacks, zebras, hybrids, leads, rainbows, ceramics, stones, diamonds and obsidians inside. Level 35-(Tank Rush with fortified bloons) Leads, obsidians and MOABs. Level 36-(Regrow bloons) Rainbows, Golds, Energy bloons, Purple bloons and Dubstep bloons. Level 37-(Speed Regrow Rush) Purples, hybrids, whites, snow leopards, TNTs and rainbows. Level 38-(Fortified Bloons) Leads, Glasses, purples, rainbows, stones, TNTs and MOABs. Level 39-(Camo Rush) Pinks, hybrids, rainbows, glasses, MOABs. Level 40-Shieds, Energy bloons, electric bloons, Dubsteps, discos, Shadow bloons, Ices, Lavas and cloners. Level 41-(Camo-regenss) Rainbows, TNTs, Leads. Level 42-MOABs. Level 43-(Fortified) Obsidians. Level 44-(Some fortified) MOABs. Level 45-BFBs. Level 46-Ice, MOABs, Dubsteps. Level 47-TNTs, Lava bloons, orange bloons, tigers, snow leopards, hybrids, MOABs. Level 48-(Fortified bloons) Rainbows, Obsidians and MOABs. Level 49-(Tank rush with fortified bloons) Leads, Golds, Ceramics and diamonds. Level 50-(Round Ramp) All the way up to the BFBs. Level 51-(Cluster Rush) Hybrids and MOABs. Level 52-(Camo-regrow rush) Blacks, tigers, hybrids, MOABs and BFBs. Level 53-Energy bloons, TNTs, MOABs. Level 54-(Regen bloons) Ceramics, MOABs, BFBs. Level 55-Shadow Bloons, Dubstep bloons, TNTs, Ice bloons, lava bloons, Energy Bloons, Electric Bloons, Cloners, Shields and MOABs. Level 56-(Regrow Cluster Rush) Obsidians. Level 57-(Fortified Bloons) BFBs. Level 58-(Camo-regrow Rush) Obsidians with BFBs. Level 59-(Fortified Rush) Cloners, MOABs and BFBs. Level 60-ZOMGs. Level 61-(Fortified Bloons) BFBs. Level 62-(Regen and fortified bloons) Diamonds and MOABs. Level 63-ZOMGs. Level 64-(Camo rush) Ceramics, MOABs and BFBs. Level 65-ZOMGs. Level 66-(Regrow-fortified rush) Golds, Shadows, Cloners, Obsidians, MOABs and BFBs. Level 67-(Camo-Speed Rush) Purples, Ice bloons, TNTs, Shadow Bloons, Glass Bloons, Rainbows, fortified MOABs. Level 68-(Round Ramp) All the way to ZOMGs. Level 69-(Tank Rush) Golds, Dubsteps, Energy Bloons, Lava Bloons, Ceramics, Obsidians, MOABs, BFBs and ZOMGs. Level 70-DDTs. Level 71-(Fortified Rush) TNTs, MOABs and BFBs. Level 72-(Camo Rush) Hybrids, Ceramics, Shadows, Electrics, Ice bloons, DDTs. Level 73-(Regrow rush) Cloners, MOABs, BFBs and ZOMGs. Level 74-DDTs. Level 75-(Camo-regrow and some fortified bloons) Golds, Energy bloons, Cloners, MOABs, DDTs. Level 76-(Fortified Bloons) MOABs, BFBs, ZOMGs. Level 77-(Fortified Tank rush) Obsidians, MOABs, BFBs, ZOMGs. Level 78-(Speed Fortified Rush) MOABs and DDTs. Level 79-(Fortified tank speed rush) Purples, rainbows, Cloners, energy bloons, electrics, Dubsteps, Ices, TNTs, Lavas, Shields, Shadows, Discos, Obsidians, MOABs, BFBs, ZOMGs and DDTs. Level 80-BADs